


Happy Birthgay! - KageHina

by Smut_senpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Sex along with Birthday Sex. sign me the fuck up, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hinata is a little horny slut for Kageyama, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama gets birthday sex, Kageyama has a Daddy kink, Might be some Fluff, Phone Sex, Smut, Smuuuuuuuuuuuuut, Yaoi, boys fuck, kageyama tobio - Freeform, porn without plot kinda, sexting. well sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_senpai/pseuds/Smut_senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically a little present for: @auspistice(Instagram)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phone Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Hinata is a little older. Maybe around 17. And Kags' is turning 18.. Yes. I made Kageyama older. Fuck off it's just a fanfict Bro. 
> 
> So yeah. I don't own anyone at all but my stupid ass ideas. 
> 
> Also I know Kageyama's birthday was like 2 days ago. I'm sorry I'm late becuz someone is staying the week with me so I'm busy with keeping her not from being bored.

It wasn't just any other day. Today was Kageyama's birthday and sadly Kageyama was away with his family for the holidays. While Hinata was looking after his sister while his parents were gone for the day. Kageyama and Hinata texted, Skyped, and talked over the phone. But it wasn't the same without him being there with Hinata. When he texted or spoke over the phone Hinata couldn't see his facial expressions or anything he loved about him. And when they would Skype it wasn't the same either. Yes he could see him but it wasn't the same as having him and snuggling to him in Hinata's bed. Hinata laid on his bed and pulled out his cell phone and texted Kageyama.

 

He wrote: "Kageyama..." 

He waited for about a minute then got a reply. 

"What Hinata? I'm busy" 

"Really? What're you doing?" 

"Moving some things. What do you want?" 

"I miss you! And I want you back in my bed damn cuddling. Jeez. Also I'm kinda....horny......" 

 

Kageyama looked at the 'I miss you!' And the cuddle part. And replied not really looking at the rest of the sentence as he was busily moving things for his father.

 

"I know. I miss you too. And same." 

"WHAT?! YOU'RE HORNY TOO!!!!!" 

Kageyama took his drink of water and nearly spitted it out as he read the message. Then he went back to read the text and nearly died.

 

"I didn't finish reading the text! I said me too about the cuddling. Not being horny!!!!"

"Oh... Sorry.... I'll go now." 

Kageyama read the text then slowly sighed then replied. 

"No. Don't go. Just wake yourself off for god's sake." 

Hinata blushed a deep red then replied. 

 

"Kageyama.... Do you know what umm sexting is? If so. Could we.....?"

Kageyama did choked that time and spitted out more of his this after and dropped things which his Father yelled at him for.

He told his parents he didn't feel good so he went back to his room. He laid spred on the bed on his back and typed. 

 

"Sure. Why not...?" 

Hinata stared at the text in surprised his lover would agree to such a thing then he typed.

 

SEXTING:

"Great... Um. I'm kinda nervous tbh..." 

"Same Hinata." 

"Kageyama I've been a bad boy lately without you hear to control me." Hinata typed feeling nervous about doing this. 

"Oh my gosh. Hinata what have you've done to piss Suga or Daichi off?!" 

"I... Was actually trying to sext......" 

Kageyama face palmed himself for fucking up. Then typed back real fast. 

"My apologies... What have you done to be such a bad boy?" 

"Well..." Hinata started off. "I've been doing unspeakable things... I've been so lonely Kageyama..." 

"Let me guess. You've fingered yourself to the thoughts of me fucking your tight ass hole into the bed?" 

Fuck this. Hinata thought picking his cell phone up and hit the call button to call Kageyama. 

Kageyama stared at the screen then decides to press accept. He took a deep breath in then started talking. 

"Wow. I typed that and now you're calling me you must be pretty horny then." 

"Dammit Kageyama. I wanna have your fucking dick in my mouth as I slowly bob my head up and down then lick the tip.fuck. Maybe I want you to mouth fuck me for god's sake." 

 

"Maybe I don't want to fuck your mouth. Maybe I wanna fuck your ass instead." 

"How about you do both. Like I've said I've be naughty.." 

'Holy fuck..' Kageyama thought before answering Hinata. "Maybe... Fucking both seems nice. But Hinata. You'll never be naughty once I'll get back. Because your ass will hurt so fucking bad as I tie you up and make you scream my name." 

'Okay. There goes my shorts' Hinata thought throwing them off and then sliding down his boxers to show his dick then slowly jerking it. 

"Kageyama. You'll tie me up? Hot damn. Maybe. I wanna tie you up and make you scream my name instead." 

"Wow. Someone's being way too horny for his own thoughts." 

"No. No. I'm not at all. I'm just saying maybe switching it up now and then might be relaxing to both of us. So anyway Kageyama please tell me what you would do to me once I'm tied up." 

"Well.. First of all I'll tie you up to a pull up arm and while you're dangling I'll put a ring on you're dick so you can't cum. Then pound into that ass of yours and fuck you senseless." Kageyama started imagining then jerk his harden cock in his shorts. 

"Fuck Kageyama so hard and rough. Damn I love it." Hinata needed more not just jerking it. But Kageyama's cock fucking him senseless but sadly he wasn't here. He placed the phone on speaker then he laid it on the bed as he grabbed the lube from his dresser. He lubed his fingers good then slowly traced his entrance listening to Kageyama's rough sex voice and then pushing a finger in moaning at the sensation. 

 

"Someone's being naughty again. Who said you could finger yourself?" 

"But Kageyama.." Hinata whinned pulling his finger out. "I need it. After all what you just said to me!!" 

"Too bad then. If you keep doing it or put your finger in again. You'll never see my cock ever in your ass again." 

"So mean! I need something. Ah! I have an idea!!" Hinata bounced up and went to the closet pulling out a shoe box. 

"What are you doing Hinata?" Kageyama asked through the phone. 

"Well..." Hinata started off "you said I couldn't use a finger. This is not a finger..." Hinata said pulling out a pink dildo and rubbing lube over it.

"What is it then?" Kageyama asked confused. 

"Well.... I got it when you left a couple days ago..." Was all Hinata said as he pulled his boxers completely off tossing them over toward somewhere.

He got onto his hands and knees on the bed and took one of his hands and pushed it in him as he turned it on. 

"OH FUCK"

"Hinata..." Sounding concerned about his boyfriend's being. 

"K-Keep Talking..." Hinata said as his face laid into a pillow.

"Alright... Then also I'll tie you up in a restraint bar and cuff your hands and ankles together and fuck you into the sheets. And make you orgasm as much as I want you to." 

"F-fuck.. Please d-do..." 

Soon Hinata was a moaning mess as precum leaked down his dick more and more. He had turned the vibrator down to it's lowest so he wouldn't cum right away. 

 

"Fuck Hinata. If you don't stop moaning I'll fucking cum damnit." Kageyama said as he slowly stroked himself to Hinata's moans over the phone. 

"S-sorry. Just feels so good...b-but it's nothing compared to feeling g-great like K-Kageyama's." 

 

"If you're able to speak. Tell me how much you love my cock baby.". 

"I.. Love it as much as I love you. There's no words for i-it. I love how it's so full and thick in me as you pound harder and harder. Fuck. I wish you were here." 

"Damn..baby..." Kageyama moaned as he threw is head back a little. Kageyama couldn't help it anymore he started moving his hand faster and faster. "Fuck" he breathe out feeling his climax coming. 

"I'm close Kageyama..." Hinata said as he stroked his dick while slightly pushing the vibrating dildo in him. "Fuck..K-Kags..." Hinata moaned feeling the climax getting faster and faster. 

"Baby cum for me and just me Hinata." With that said Hinata came.

"Tobio!!!" 

"Shouyo!!" 

While trying to come down from their high Hinata fell onto the bed.

 

It was silence until "Shouyo..." He turned his head slightly to see his mother at his door. Then she quickly left saying "LOCK YOUR FUCKING DOOR. JEEZ." He felt a blush on his face until he heard Kageyama laughing on the other side. "SHUT UP BAKA! IT'S NOT FUNNY!!" Then Hinata sighed and pulled the dildo out and cleaned it and then out it back into the shoe box. He placed it into his closet then grabbed his boxers and put them on. 

 

He sighed as he threw himself onto the bed and grabbed the phone turning the speaker off then placing it to his ear. 

 

"I love you Tobio..."   
"I love you too Shouyo..." 

"So. Kageyama... Promise to fuck me hard when you get home. Cause I swear! I can't fucking handle taking care of myself!!!"

Kageyama let a laugh out. 

"Of course. I promise."

Hinata smiled then said "Happy Birthday Tobio."


	2. Christmas Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama couldn't make it home for his birthday but he made Christmas. He is excited to see his amazing boyfriend again thinking they will cuddle and stuff. Once he is home he decided to go see Hinata as a surprise for Christmas. But things turn out different than expected. 
> 
> Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be completely honest. I'm sinning.

Kageyama stood in front of Hinata's house staring up at the home. He couldn't believe he would get to see his beloved Hinata again since it had been 2 weeks. He sighed then opened the door entering the home since it was basically like home to him since Hinata and him always stayed over at his place.

 

Hinata was laying stretched out on the bed 'damn. I'm bored.' He thought getting up 'maybe I could try that outfit on since sadly Kageyama won't be back on Christmas. But still I wanna see how it fits.' from the bed going to the closet he picked out a present and unwrapped it.

The present was suppose to be for Kageyama to unwrap and let Hinata wear it in front of him but sadly he wasn't here and Hinata wanted to try it on.

Hinata sighed pulling the neatly folded outfit along with black gloves that came up to your elbows.

He took his clothes off except the lacey dark blue panties off. He slipped the outfit on and looked at himself in the body mirror that was hanging on his closet door.

The outfit was red with a black belt along with white at the top of it and the bottom. (Basically like Santa's but a slutty little tight dress.)  
It covered his chest and ended right around his upper thighs. Hinata twirled around admiring his body shape in it feeling quite sexy.

 

As Hinata was admiring Kageyama slid his shoes off along with his socks and placed them in the closet. Then he slowly walked up the stairs to Hinata's bedroom wanting to surprise his lover as kinda like a Christmas gift. He got onto the upper platform then walked down the hallway to the end on the right was Hinata's bedroom.

Kageyama smiled thinking about how cute Hinata was gonna be and how happy he would be when he saw him walk into his room. But nope. Kageyama walked into the room and completely stopped at the sight. He saw Hinata twirling around from the left to the right and everywhere in his little outfit. Kageyama's eyes nearly popped out of his skull looking at Hinata up and down admiring the sight himself.

Kageyama coughed then said "So. You have been a naughty boy.."

Hinata jumped and look toward where the sound was coming from. He blushed red as a fire truck as he saw Kageyama and what he had said to him.

"Kageyama! Y-You're home!!"

"Nahhh. I'm outer space dumbass. Of course I'm home."

"...." Hinata couldn't nearly talk cause of what he was wearing and Kageyama catching him.

"But I must say. You look really hot baby."

"T-Thanks..."

"Oh come on Hinata. What happened to you wanting me to mouth fuck you?" Kageyama asked raising a brow.

"I mean Hinata. You sounded so naughty now you're acting shy.. Stop it."

Hinata nodded his head then walked toward Kageyama placing his handson his shoulders then whispering in his ear "Kageyama... Mouth fuck me..." He whispered then lightly slid his hand along Kageyama's thigh upward. Kageyama smirked he loved Hinata being shy to seductive in a single second. Kageyama nodded then Hinata got onto his knees and unbuckled his pants opening his mouth wide. Kageyama balled his hand in a first onto Hinata's hair as he slowly thrusted his dick into Hinata's mouth while Hinata was wearing that slutty little Santa dress outfit. Soon Kageyama's thrusts became hard which made tears form at Hinata's eyes. "Fuck baby... Just Imagine me fucking your ass in a minute..." Hinata moaned around his dick as he felt Kageyama throb while hitting the back of his throat.

"Fuck..." Kageyama moaned throwing his head back as he thrusted hard into Hinata's mouth.

"Mm..."

"Fuck babe. I'm gonna bust soon..."

Hinata the entire time had his eyes open watching Kageyama throw his head back and moan. Damn he was surely a hot sight which caused Hinata's dick to twitch. He slowly palmed himself as Kageyama thrusted harder into his mouth. Soon Kageyama came then slowly pulling out of Hinata's mouth. Hinata squeezed his eyes shut about to swallow the cum but "Open your mouth.." Hinata heard the command and opened his mouth. "Damn such a fucking erotic sight." Kageyama said holding Hinata's mouth open. Once he had taken the sight in he allowed Hinata to swallow.

 

Hinata gupled it down feeling the hot sticky substance slide down his throat.

"Babe. Get on the bed alright?"  
Hinata nodded and got onto the bed as Kageyama pulled some lube from his nightstand. He lube his finger up not wasting any time. He jumped onto the bed and pulled Hinata's dress up to his waist. He eyed the dark blue laced panties Hinata was wearing.  
He smirked at the sight.

"Are you sure you didn't know I was coming home?"

"Yes. I'm sure. I basically wear these when I'm horny or I miss you Kageyama..."

Kageyama planted a kiss upon Hinata's lips as he slid down his panties. Then slowly allowing a finger to trace his entrance pushing lightly but not all the way in.  
Hinata grabbed Kageyama's shoulders "S-stop teasing..."

"Why? Are you super horny since I was away?" Kageyama whispered into his ear.  
Hinata nodded replying "yes.. Daddy...."

'Fuck' Kageyama thought as the word *Daddy* went straight to his cock. Hinata knew how much Kageyama loved to be called Daddy during sex.

Kageyama whispered as he slowly pushed against Hinata's pucker teasingly. "Well. Tell Daddy what you want baby."

'Fuck...' Hinata thought cause he loved when Kageyama whispered that into his ear.

"Fuck me dammit! God. Kageyama fuck me into the sheets and rip me apart. Gosh. I want your fucking cock filling me." Hinata said as he threw his head back onto the pillows.

Kageyama loved when Hinata talked dirty to him cause every word he said went straight to his cock also being in that slutty outfit ain't helping.

"Fuck baby.. Talk more. Tell daddy how you want it exactly." Kageyama growled into his ear.

"Oh Daddy. Fuck me til I can't fucking hit your tosses anymore.."

Kageyama bit hard into Hinata's shoulder while slipping a finger inside thrusting furiously. "D-Daddy..." Hinata moaned feeling the bite and finger then soon another finger entered making Hinata's back arch. "Fuck.." Kageyama said as he left more love bites upon Hinata's neck. "K-kageyama..." Hinata moaned feeling a third finger thrusting furiously with the other two into him while biting his neck then teasing his nipple with his other hand.

Hinata became a moaning mess under Kageyama feeling pleasure shoot through his entire body. Soon Kageyama felt his dick twitch because of Hinata's sounds from what he was doing. 'Hinata likes it rough.. Specially when he's horny.. Maybe....would it even work?' Kageyama thought but decided to try it anyway. He added a 4th finger.

"AHH!!" Hinata screamed in both pain and pleasure. Kageyama still thrusting his fingers inside Hinata slowed them down a bit. "You alright?"

"Y-yes..."

"Are you 100% sure?" Kageyama asked worriedly.

"W-well not 100% but maybe 60%...."

"Should I stop?"  
"No! Please keep going.."

 

Kageyama curled his fingers sending pleasure shooting through Hinata's body. "Fuck me..please Daddy...before I cum.." Hinata practically begged. Kageyama pulled his fingers slowly one by one out then leaned over to the nightstand to grab a condom. But his hand got slapped.

"F-fuck me without one..."

Kageyama nodded agreeing to whatever his boyfriend wished. He got some more lube then lubed himself up. Turning Hinata over onto his hands and knees. Kageyama looked at the sight and noticed something blue.

The blue panties were above a little on Hinata's knees. He smirked then took the tip of his dick into Hinata's ass. "Fuck.. So damn tight..." Kageyama said grabbing his waist then slipping on in with the rest. "K-Kageyama..." Hinata panted sucking Kageyama deep into him.

"Baby. I know you love being fucked with this slutty outfit and everything but..." Kageyama said as he grabbed something from his back pocket. "I can't allow you to cum so easily since you've been naughty..." He slipped a cock ring onto him.

"No.. Please Don't daddy... I'll be good just don't use that...." Hinata whinned but yet moaned because of how tight it was around his dick.

"You were bad using a dildo on yourself and imagining it was me.. You should've waited baby..." Kageyama smirked as he leaned over to kiss Hinata's ear.

Soon Kageyama was thrusting deep into Hinata.

"Fuck me Daddy!!" Hinata screamed grabbing at the head board of the bed holding himself steady.

Kageyama thrusted harder while Hinata pushed himself back up on Kageyama causing more friction.

"Fuck!" Kageyama moaned throwing his head back in pleasure from the tightness of Hinata's ass.

"I.. Gotta cum D-Daddy..." Hinata said throwing his head forward holding onto the head board.

"Not yet... Baby. I swear when I take it off you'll have the best orgasm ever.." Kageyama whispered into his ear.

 

A couple thrusts later Kageyama is cumming inside Hinata. "FUCK.. SHOUYO!!"

Kageyama slides out and lands beside Hinata while Hinata whines not being able to cum with his lover.

"We're not done yet baby.." Kageyama says while playing with the tip of Hinata's dick that's leaking precum. "D-daddy.. Please...."

Kageyama motions for him to his lap. Hinata straddles his lap and his hand on Kageyama's cock lining him then slowly taking him in. Hinata throws he his head back feeling himself sink onto Kageyama as well Kageyama throws his head back feeling the tight hole once again.

Soon Hinata is riding Kageyama throwing himself up then slamming down hard. And with each pickup and fall it gets harder, faster, and deeper. Hinata's dick is leaking more precum then Kageyama decides to take the ring off and Hinata cums instantly.

 

His toes curl and his back arches "TOBIO!!!!!!"

Then immediately Kageyama cums within his ass.

"SHOUYO!!!!"

Hinata slides off falling on top of Kageyama as his head lands on his chest. It takes a while before Hinata came down from his high as Kageyama stroked his hair. Meanwhile Kageyama can't keep the look of Hinata coming undone on top of him in that slutty Santa Babe outfit. He smiles feeling that he's pleasured his lover good enough for today.

Soon Hinata came down still panting here and there.

 

"Best Orgasm ever...."

Kageyama chuckles at the statement.

"Merry Christmas Shouyo.."  
"Merry Christmas Tobio..."


End file.
